


After One Amazing Night

by Swan_Secrets



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Mistakes, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "The Flash: Caitlin/Iris - mistake " for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	After One Amazing Night

Caitlin looked out the kitchen window and smiled at the morning. It looked beautiful out there. While she waited for the coffee she was making she realised she was humming.

Okay it was one night pull yourself together, she told herself. But it had been one amazing night. Drinks and dancing, and more drinks. Then sex. Caitlin considered herself pretty darn lucky that she didn't have a hangover.

She smiled at the memory of how the night had ended. Kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. The touching. The intimate joy of exploring Iris's body. The way Iris had made her feel. Leaning against the counter top Caitlin decided to ask Iris how she felt about morning sex. The thought made her all happy and tingly in all the best places.

Caitlin arranged two coffees and two sinful looking chocolate muffins on a breakfast tray. She checked herself in the reflection of the chrome toaster. With a spring in her step went back to the bedroom.

Iris was almost dressed, she looked at Caitlin with the shamed surprise of a teen caught in a compromising position. Iris quickly snatched her top up from the floor and pulled it on.

"I'm so sorry," Iris wouldn't meet her eye, "this was such a mistake, sorry." She almost ran past Caitlin.

"Iris wait..."

Iris grabbed her shoes and made a speedy exit.

Dejected, Caitlin put the tray down and sat on her bed. She took a huge bite out of one of the muffins.


End file.
